Forum:Ogre, Ogre, Ogre.
I need a good Ogre. Preferably scoped, and with x4 elemental. The one I have now might be a construct, so I want a new one. Im looking for Damage in the 300 area, accuracy at around 90, and 12.5 fire rate. Again, x4 elemental, and a scope if possible. Yours is fine. I just responded to your post on the "Is this modded?" page.NOhara24 19:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) No, they figured out it was a construct. Do you have a legit one to dupe for me? Chavezdudeguy 16:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Have fun finding an ogre with x4 elemental and still up in the 300 dmg range, If its got the x4 explosive its going to be in the 220-280 range, my best ogre is like 346 x3 explosive and it kicks ass. --Drejnaught 21:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught Okay. Whats ur Gamertag? lets see if we can get those duplicated. Mine is deadeyemarksman. Chavezdudeguy 22:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) My G-tag is Drejnaught, just like it is here on this wiki or watevs lol, but i probally wont be on like at all anymore cause school starts tommaro, and i have Cross Country practice till 5 so like yea, but add me fo sho wehn im not busy ill hook you up. If anyone else was interested I recently scored a AR29 Pearl Ogre off Craw, stats are: Damage:362 Accuracy:84.6(kinda low, but not too bad)Fire Rate: 12.5 (x3 Explosive) and 55clip. Beast of a gun, it does tend to reload very slow which is a pain also. XBOX GT: Jack Whittman--TimpsonEight 17:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC)--TimpsonEight 17:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- That gun sounds like my dream come true TimpsonEight. Also, if anyone's looking for guns to trade, or even a playing partner, add me at my XBL GT AirborneAHole. I ain't l33t or anything, but I like to play and I'm always up for a game. AirborneAHole 18:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Can an Ogre have a x3 in damage?...Did I miss a memo from Gearbox because last I checked any assault rifle that has a multiple in its damage and is not a Chopper is a lie...I was fooled with the cake and I will not be fooled again. Yoshi-TheOreo 19:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been playing all that long, but aside from the Chopper, I've never seen a rifle that has a multiple on per-bullet damage. I play a Soldier Rifleman/Support Gunner, so Rifles are my meat-and-potatoes weapon. Then again, I've never seen an Ogre, so that MIGHT be the exception. Maybe one of the real pros on this wiki would know? AirborneAHole 03:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) @Yoshi, AAHole - If you are both referring to Drejs post, I believe that he meant DMG=346 with x3 proc explosive. You both are correct in the fact that the The Chopper is the only legit AR that can have multiple projectiles. So far, anyway. :) Majin Odin 03:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for clarifying. Though it would be pretty damn boss to have a Rifle that did have multi-fire, without the horrid accuracy or "You will fire the whole clip in one trigger pull" downside of The Chopper. Though for some, I guess that's not really a downside, but I'm more of the waste-not want-not kinda guy. Maybe that could be a basis for a gun for DLC4, possibly a badass legendary? AirborneAHole 03:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) AirborneAHole, I'll send you an invite at some point in the next couple days and dupe you the gun. --TimpsonEight 07:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Wait...the chopper can come with multiple projectiles???~!. Looks like I've been missing out. I collected 3 , the best at l48,167x26.8 and thought I was doing good. Can you still get a chopper from motorhead in 2.5???player8410 167x26.8???...THE CAKE IS A LIE!!! THE CAKE IS A LIEEEE!!! Yoshi-TheOreo 15:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you can get a Chopper legitimately that doesn't have a projectile multiplier...GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Dang, you're right!! I went back and checked and all of mine have multipliers. I feel much better now- and that fire rate above should have been 16.8 not 26.8..sorry about that and thanks for pointing out my operator headspace problem. Player8410 18:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) @Player8410- Yeah, all Choppers I've seen have a 16.8 RoF and a x4 bullet multiplier. I have one that has a 196x4 damage and +524 to magazine size though. No class mods (but I do have Assault on my Soldier) and I load EVERY BULLET I CAN CARRY into this thing. The Chopper is one of those "crazy fun" guns. I'd still take an Ogre into combat though. *LOL* Before anyone screams HAX! the gun has to be legit as I picked this gun up offline while skilling up my shotty on Motorhead. AirborneAHole 21:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo Airborne, you in the 82nd? I added you, and I've got a good ogre I will dupe for you. 329, 91.something, 12.5, scoped, but only x3 on the explosives. Hit me up. Gamertag: DSlide2444 @DSlide-I'm blueside, AF. That Ogre looks pretty darn beast too, it would replace my Ajax's Spear perfectly. I'll add you sometime tomorrow morning, I'm about to crash for the night. AirborneAHole 02:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC)